A New Kind of Happily Ever After
by funhog316
Summary: Tony has a secret that no one knows about. Not Gibbs, not even Kate. What will happen when his secret is revealed and his loyalty and love are tested?
1. Tony's Secret

**Disclaimer: I own no part of NCIS (unfortunately). Any mention of the Royal Family is from Wikipedia and I did my best to stick to the facts (for the most part). **

**The Royal Wedding inspired me to write ****this totally fluffy, completely unrealistic story****! I hope you like it **

Park House, Sandringham in Norfolk England (The house Princess Diana was born in) December 19, 2010

Prince William trudged up the grassy hill to the visit the home his mother was born and raised in. He loved the estate and came to visit as often as he could. It was a place he could come to when he needed to be alone to think. And he always felt as if his mother's presence was still there. To him, it was the best place in the world. He slowly opened the barn doors and looked around. It was just as he remembered it. The hay-covered barn was cleaned up and the horses were all lined up in their stalls. Medals and ribbons covered a wall and opposite was all the saddles and bridles. Grinning, he closed the door behind him and slowly approached the biggest horse who neighed in greeting and bounced his head at the Prince. "Hey, Major." William said softly as he stroked his nose. The sound of roosters clucking above him made him look up to the hayloft. He made his way up and walked over to the window. Looking out over the estate gave him a chill. This is where his mother grew up and maybe she too even sat in this very loft. Looking around he spotted a nice little spot where it looked as if someone had made a little cubby hole to sit in. 'Yes' he thought. 'She would have sat here.' He thought to himself and with a smile he sat down slowly and closed his eyes. He envisioned his mother sitting here in this very spot, amid the hay and overlooking the estate. He gripped the hay in his hands and wondered what she did up here. He shoved his hands deeper into the straw and his fingers felt something hard. Frowning, he pushed away the hay and found a little wooden box.

The box was a faded green with a little golden snap on the front. William brushed it off and slowly opened it revealing a letter. Frowning deeper, he unfolded it.

_My dearest Lady Diana,_

_As your family has instructed, the baby boy you gave birth to has been adopted by another family. An Italian family by the name of Dinozzo has willingly adopted him as their own. The couple were unable to have their own children and were interested in adoption. Rest assured, he will be given proper care and education. As you requested, he will know of you and his ties to the Royal Family. The couple had decided to name him Anthony Dinozzo. I hope you are pleased with the arrangements. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edwin_

Prince William stared at the letter in his hands. According to this, he had an older half-brother by the name of Anthony Dinozzo. He looked at the date on the letter. 1979. She would have been… 18. Two years before she married Charles, his father. Wherever this Anthony Dinozzo was, he must know who his mother was, so why hadn't William ever heard of him? Did he not want the throne? According to birth order he would be next in line for the throne…

Shaking his head, he tucked the letter in his jacket and slowly made his way down the ladder. He absentmindedly began brushing one of the horses but his mind was thinking about this Anthony Dinozzo. Who was he? What was he like?

Halfway around the world, the sun was just coming up in Washington DC. The golden rays poured into the little apartment in Georgetown. Tony and Kate laid there in bed, the sheets wrapped around them covering their naked bodies. Tony shifted and smiled to himself as he felt his girlfriend curled up in his arms. Her silky hair ticked his nose and he reached up to gently push her hair away from her face. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as his hands roamed her petite body. She stirred as she felt Tony's hands wander up and down her back. Kate giggled as his fingers brushed her bottom. Tony grinned and squeezed gently, gasping when she arched her back pressing her body into his. "Good morning, gorgeous." He whispered as he placed sweet kisses along her collarbone, moving slowly up to catch her lips in his. Kate moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning, handsome." She teased his lips, flicking her tongue out to ask permission for more. Granting her wish, Tony deepened the kiss and moved his body over hers. Kate ran her hands down his muscular back, delighted when he trembled under her touch. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, pulling his mouth to hers.

"I love you, Caitlin." Tony whispered in her ear. Kate moaned and whispered back, "I love you too, Tony." He rolled them over so Kate was laying on top of him. Her body molded perfectly to his. Kate gently ran her hand up his arm to entwine her fingers with his as they kissed. His other arm circled her waist and held her tightly to him. "Promise me something?" Kate whispered. Tony gazed into her hazel eyes. "I'd promise you the world." Kate nuzzled his neck and replied, "I don't want the world. I just want you, your heart." She said to him placing a kiss on his chest where his heart was beating wildly underneath. Tony gathered her hair out of her face and pulled her mouth down to his. Their tongues greedily explored each other's mouths. "I promise you everything I have. My heart has always been yours and always will be. I promise." He said. "But does this mean I have your heart?" he teased. Kate laughed and nibbled lightly on his jaw. "You've always had my heart. Even when you didn't know it." She reassured him. Satisfied, Tony rolled them over again so they were laying side-by-side on the bed, their bodies pressed against each other.

They jumped as the alarm clock on the bedside table began beeping. Kate groaned and buried her head in his chest, hoping if she blocked out the noise, it'll just go away. Tony smiled at her and leaned over to turn off the alarm. "A horrible reminder that we don't in fact have the day to make out. We have to get up for work." He said to Kate who grunted a response. Tony burst out laughing. "So articulate." He congratulated her before gathering her in his arms and standing up. "Come on, shower time!" he said as he carried Kate to the shower.

An hour later the couple made it to the Navy Yard. With one last mind-blowing kiss, Tony took Kate's hand in his as they made their way to the elevators. "I'm kind of hoping we have a case." Kate confessed to Tony. Tony chuckled. "Doing reports and paperwork starting to drive you crazy?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know how you feel." They haven't had a case for two weeks now and the whole team was slowly going stir crazy. Gibbs came in yesterday with two cups of coffee and spent the whole day grumbling like a wounded bear. He felt a little better after he smacked and broke his fourth computer for the month. They had even taken to playing poker down in autopsy during the day. Abby won every time. The elevator dinged and the two stepped out.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked at him when he saw Kate and Tony come in, Tony with his arm still around Kate's waist. "Ah, come on Boss!" Tony whined. "You know Kate and I are a couple. Why can't we-" he trailed off at the death glare Gibbs was giving him. "And a good morning to you too, Boss! I'm just going to get to work." He grimaced as he made his way back to his desk. Kate smirked at him. They settled down for the day and got to work filing papers and writing up more reports. After about 30 minutes, they were interrupted with loud smacking noises. Gibbs was banging the stapler against his new computer. McGee rolled his eyes and got up to help him. "Boss, hitting the computer isn't going to make it work." He said as he leaned over the keyboard fixing Gibbs' computer. "Works every other time." He said grumpily. "Boss, I hate to break it to you. But the only reason it works is because after you hit it and break it, the agency replaces it for you." Tony piped up from his corner. Kate nodded. "I think you're on your fifth one for this month." Gibbs looked up and glared at his two agents who immediately shut up and went back to work.

After a couple of long hours of typing and working, Tony looked up to see a young man heading towards him. "Agent Dinozzo?" he asked hesitantly. "That's Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo to you." He corrected him. "I was told to give this to you and make sure it got into only your hands and no one else's." he said as he handed Tony an envelope. Gibbs, Kate and McGee looked up hoping maybe it had something to do with a case. Tony looked at the return address and froze. It was from Wales. The only reason anyone in Wales would have to write to him would be because of his biological mother, known to the world as Princess Diana. No one here knew his secret. Not Gibbs, not even Kate. Looking up at the young man, he asked, "Who had you deliver this to me?" The man shrugged. It came in with all the mail but the postman was given orders to handle this letter with particular care." Tony nodded. "Thanks." He said as he watched the man leave. With shaking hands, he opened the letter.

_Mr. Anthony Dinozzo,_

_You do not know me personally, but I have recently found a letter to my mother (your biological mother) about your adoption. I admit this was a surprise, I had no idea my mother had other children before Henry and I. Can we talk sometime? I have so many questions for you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Prince William_

Tony closed his eyes. The very thing he fought so long to hide had finally come out. He thought he had made it more than clear: he wanted nothing to do with being "royal". He was perfectly happy being Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. He loved DC and Kate and his team who had become the family he never really had. Shaking his head, he angrily stuffed the letter back in the envelope and looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Is it a case?" McGee asked hopefully. Tony shook his head. "No, it's a personal letter." He mumbled. The other three agents continued to look at Tony suspiciously.

There was something he wasn't telling them.

**I'm not sure what I'm doing or where I'm going with this story... So, is this a story I should continue? If not, I will most likely delete it and wait til I get an idea when I'm completely wide awake. **


	2. Tony tells Kate

The rest of the day went slowly for Tony. He plunged through mountains of paperwork, made hours of phone calls and still he couldn't get the letter out of his head. His biological mother was Princess Diana and even though he couldn't remember her, he felt a horrible loss at her death. One year before she was to marry Prince Charles, she got pregnant by Prince Charles' younger brother Edward, who is now the Earl of Wessex. They were in love. Diana and Charles didn't love each other. They married to make their families happy and for the best of their country. But not many knew of Diana and Edwards's relationship. Neither family permitted Diana to keep the child because she was engaged to marry Charles. Having the baby of her future brother-in-law would be too complicated. So, Diana begged to let her give their baby up for adoption instead of an abortion. A family by the name of Dinozzo adopted him, knowing of his half royal blood, and raised him as a normal boy. After his mother's death, Dinozzo Sr. didn't really know how to raise him so he sent him away to boarding school. Tony never really had a family. When he was little his mother had told him of his biological mother and told him when he turned 18 he could get in contact with her, if he wanted. But he didn't. Tony wanted nothing to do with her family. He wasn't even first in line for the throne. When he was 18 he received a letter requesting his appearance but he denied it. He ignored it and pretended like it never happened. He wanted his own life. So he went to college at Ohio State and later became a Baltimore cop. When things there went downhill and he didn't have a clue what to do with his life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs called him to DC to work with him at NCIS.

That's how it all began. NCIS became Tony's home and safe haven. He admired and respected Gibbs to no end and adored his "little sister" Abby and "Grandpa" Ducky. However, when Kate came to their team, things heated up. Tony had his eyes on the brunette beauty for a year before he decided to make a move. They slowly began dating and pretty soon fell into being boyfriend and girlfriend. Gibbs pretended to not approve of their relationship, but Tony and Kate were not fooled. There were some things the Marine could not hide and the happy glint in his eyes when he saw them together was one of those things. Kate and Tony were incredibly happy together. And Tony wanted to keep it that way. He loved Kate with all his heart and he loved his life here with Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Abby and Ducky even the autopsy Gremlin, Palmer. Tony was not at all happy about being contacted by some Prince. Whatever he had to say to him, he was wasting his time.

Tony sighed and got up. "Hey, you want to grab some coffee?" he said to Kate who smiled and grabbed her purse. "Yeah, let's go." He took her by the hand and led him to the elevator. After the doors closed, Tony pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her. He sighed as he felt her relax in his chest. "You've been preoccupied all morning." She murmured as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. Tony groaned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You've noticed?" he asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Kate chuckled. "We've all noticed. It started after you got that letter…" she said, raising an eyebrow. Tony hummed and softly kissed the smooth skin of her neck. "And trying to distract me with kisses isn't going to work!" she playfully reprimanded as they exited the elevator. They walked hand in hand to their little coffee shop at the corner of the street before making their way to the nearby park. "So, what was the letter about?" Kate asked hesitantly. Tony sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's just a letter from some guy who wants to meet me, but I don't want to meet him… he knew someone from when I was an infant…" he said trying very hard to avoid the subject. The profiler in Kate saw immediately that Tony was hiding something, but she chose not to push the subject. She did however reply, "If you want to talk I'm here for you. You know that right?" she said softly. Tony turned to Kate. He hate keeping things from her. They were in a relationship and part of being in a relationship was being honest with the other. But he didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know how she would respond to his news. He's not a Prince, he's not in line for the throne but he's connected to the Royal Family by birth. And nobody knows this secret of his. And he wanted to keep it that way. But he wanted to be honest in his relationship with Kate.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked him, stroking his arm. Tony pulled her along with him as they walked together through the park. "I was just thinking about us… how much you mean to me. How much I love you." He murmured into her hair. Kate giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh yeah, and just how much do you love me?" she teased. Tony laughed and hoisted her up. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to his muscular shoulders as he carried her to the top of the hill and laid her down. Settling himself over her petite body, he gently pushed her hair back and kissed her sweetly. "I love you so much and I know if I want this relationship to work I need to be completely honest with you." He pulled her up and leaned against the tree, tucking her into his arms. When she was settled with her back in his chest, Tony pulled out the letter and handed it to her. "I know you're going to have so many questions after. And some I can answer but some I can't." Kate nodded slowly and opened the letter. She read it several times before she looked up to see Tony studying her face. "I don't understand… Prince William…? Why is he calling your biological mother his mother…? Are you related to Princess Diana?" Kate stared at Tony open mouthed. Tony took Kate's hands in his and explained his connections to the Royal Family. His mother was Princess Diana and his father is Edward, the Earl of Wessex who is Charles' brother. So, he is not in line for the throne. That is still Prince William but he is his half-brother. "It was illegitimate. Diana and Edward were not married and it was arranged for her to marry Charles. So, you can kind of see why it was considered inappropriate for her to keep me. So I was adopted to the Dinozzo family. When I was 7 my mom died and when I was 11 my dad sent me to a boarding school. He didn't really know how to raise me. On my 18th birthday, I received a letter from Wales requesting my appearance. I didn't go. I don't want to know anything about my ties to the Royal Family."

"Why?" Kate asked her brain slowly processing the information she just received. Everything she thought she knew about her boyfriend had just changed. Tony was related to the Royal Family. Why didn't he tell her? Why was he working as a federal agent when he could be rich enough to never have to work again? None of this made sense… Tony shook his head. "I love my life here. I love you and NCIS. I could never fit in over there with them. It's just not me. I just want to be Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo." He said as he pulled Kate in for another hug. But she pulled away. "Tony, why didn't you tell me? Why were you hiding this?" Tony reached for her but she scooted away. "Answer my questions!" she demanded. Tony felt his heart break when she pulled away from him. "Kate please." He pleaded with her. "I know you're mad. And I'm sorry. But it's not something I ever told anyone-"

"So I'm just 'anyone' to you?" Kate exclaimed in a hurt tone of voice. "No, Katie. You're so much more than just anyone. You're my girlfriend, the love of my life. I'd do anything for you. You're the world to me." He said softly trying to make Kate understand that he loved her very much, he just never intended for this part of him to ever come up. Kate stared at tony before getting up. "Katie, please don't go." Tony said, grabbing her hand. Kate sighed and looked up at him. Her heart broke at the look of despair and anguish on her boyfriend's face. "Tony, I'm not leaving you. I just need some time to process things. I know you may think this I'm being irrational, but I need to step back and look at things from a different angle for a while. And I suggest you do too." Tony was confused. "Why me?"

"Because even if you did not intend for this to ever come up, it did. And ignoring it and saying it's not what you want isn't going to make it go away. I understand that this, whoever you are is now a part of you and I accept that. I just need time to fully comprehend what all this means. For you and for us and our future. I love you so much, Tony. And I just want you to be happy with whatever you choose." she said as she walked away. Tony dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. He never wanted to hurt Kate. But he felt like he just ruined everything they had. She said she wasn't leaving him; they were still a couple. So why did he feel like his heart just got ripped from his chest. He never thought to tell Kate before about his secret and he cursed William for sending the letter in the first place. But he did. Tony's secret was out and now he needed to figure out what he wanted and fast. He didn't know what was next or what was going to happen but he knew one thing for sure: Kate was his whole life and whatever decision he made would be best for her and their future together.

**Thanks to all the reviews! I was completely blown away at the support of this story. I was definitely not expecting that! Thank you! And also, thanks to everyone who helped me out with the whole Royal Family who's-in-line-for-the-throne-next because I honestly have no idea how that works! **


	3. Everyone Knows

Kate impatiently blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as she walked away from Tony. She knew she hurt him but right now she only hoped having some separation between them would be the best for them in the long run. She needed to make sense of everything and she hoped Tony would too. Her relationship with Tony has been the longest and most meaningful relationship she had ever been in. She loved him more than anything and she knew Tony would do anything for her. But she couldn't even begin to imagine her life, their lives together living somewhere in Europe. Their home was here in DC with NCIS. At least hers was. But in the back of her mind, she knew she would follow him wherever he went. Tony sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. He thought back to the very first time he met her on Air Force One. She was feisty and determined and in a way he was slightly intimidated by her. He had never met anyone quite like her. But her knew if he tried any kind of relationship with her, that he needed to be ready for more than just a one night stand. She was worth so much more and Tony wanted to make sure she got everything she deserved. He would do anything and go anywhere to make Kate happy. Knowing exactly what he wanted, he smiled and headed after her back to the Navy Yard.

He didn't have time to talk to her any more that day but her did manage to pull her into his arms in the elevator and kiss her. "Meet me at my place tonight?" he asked. Kate was debating what to do, when the elevator opened and they got yelled at by Gibbs. Tony was disappointed that he didn't get a response from her when she sent him a text. "I'll bring the beer."

Later that night, Kate and Tony sat on his couch finishing the last of the Chinese food when Tony took her hands in his. "Katie, I love you. You know that right?" he asked her seriously. Kate swallowed her food and scooted closer to her boyfriend. "Yes, Tony. I know you do. And I'm sorry I walked away from you earlier. I just needed to wrap my head around all this." Tony nodded and pulled Kate into his lap. "I know sweetie, and I never wanted you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you later when we were more sure of where our relationship was going. I've never told anyone. And I never wanted to hurt you." He whispered. Kate smiled and took Tony's face in her hands. "I know. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I love you and whatever you decide to do about this I stand by you 100%. I'll go with you to Europe and we-"

Tony silenced her with a sweet kiss. "I'm not moving to Europe. My heart is here, with you. You have my heart. I love you and I love our job at NCIS and our family. I could never leave. Living in Europe was never even an option. I'm going to call or write to William tomorrow and tell him my life is here." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips close to hers in a kiss. Tony gently ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, flipping them so he was on top of her. Kate squealed and laughed as Tony nibbled on her neck. "I love you, Caitlin Todd."

The next morning, Tony sat at his desk twirling a straw and having an internal battle with himself over if he should throw spitballs at McGee today or put superglue on his keyboard. He and Kate got in early and got several reports done before people began coming into the office. He snapped his head around when he heard Kate speaking to him. "Tony!" He looked up to see Kate standing there with case files in her hands. "Are you OK?" she asked him. Tony nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to decide if I should put superglue on McGee's keyboard or pelt him with spitballs all day. What do you think?" Kate rolled her eyes and sat down on his lap. "I think you should sign these case files so I can get them sent up to the Director." She said handing them to Tony and watched as he signed on the indicated lines. Kate wiggled on his lap when she felt his hand sneak its way up to her thighs. "Tony, behave yourself." She playfully reprimanded even though her body was screaming to let him continue. He slid his hands up to tangle in her hair, pulling her mouth down to kiss him. His tongue gently slid along her lower lips, begging for permission to enter. When she hesitated, he pinched her hip causing her to gasp his name. He grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her onto his desk. Her dark hair hung like a curtain around their faces as their tongues playfully darted into each other's mouths. Just when Kate was beginning to feel like things were getting out of control, they broke apart when an empty coffee cup sailed through the air and hit Tony on the head. "Get an elevator!" Gibbs barked at his agents. Tony grinned at Kate who blushed furiously and moved back to her desk with the case files. "Oh, Tony. I think you should do both." She smirked and gestured to McGee's desk. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Later that afternoon, Tony was leaning back in his chair when the elevator dinged and several men exited. Four wore black suits and earphones while the other wore a pair of jeans and a faded blue shirt. Tony yelped and fell backwards, hitting his head on the drawers behind him, as he realized who just stepped out of the elevator. None other than Prince William himself. Kate jumped up and helped Tony up. "Are you OK?" Tony was unable to respond as he stared at his half-brother, Prince William. Kate gasped and stood there in shock while Gibbs and McGee stood up slowly. "Are you…" McGee started but couldn't finish. William smiled and held out his hand to Tony. "Hi, I'm William. You must be Anthony Dinozzo." Tony nodded and shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm Tony. Umm.… This is my girlfriend, Kate Todd. My boss, Jethro Gibbs and my teammate, Tim McGee. I'm sorry. I wasn't really expecting you…" Tony said hesitantly. He studied William while he shook hands with Gibbs and McGee and Kate. "I have a girlfriend named Kate. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sure Tony has mentioned why I'm here." Gibbs turned to Tony. "No, he didn't." Tony flinched at the harshness in Gibbs' voice. Tony hated disappointing Gibbs. Clearing his throat, Tony gestured to the elevator. "Maybe we could take this somewhere else." They all headed to the elevator, the awkward silence like a gray cloud over them. Tony led them to Abby's lab where they found the forensic scientist accompanied by Ducky and Palmer.

A high pitched screech filled their ears when Abby saw Prince William. "Oh my…" Ducky said. Even the talkative doctor was speechless. Palmer just stared with his mouth open. Abby dropped to her knees. "Am I supposed to bow? Or curtsey? I've never been around royalty. Oh my gosh, Gibbs why didn't you warn me? I would have worn something else. Do I look OK? Oh my lab is a mess and-"

"Abby!" Gibbs barked. "I think we all want to know what's going on here." Gibbs said as he turned to Tony and William. The next half hour was spent with the two men explaining what the situation was: Tony's biological parents and his ties to the Royal Family. Kate held Tony's hand in support. She knew this wasn't easy on Tony. William finished by saying, "I just wanted to meet you, Tony. I know you've said you don't want anything to do with the Royal Family or anything like that, but you are still my half –brother." Tony looked around at the team and at Kate. Kate smiled encouragingly at him. Tony squeezed her hand and said, "Thank you William. I appreciate it but my life is here. I have an amazing girlfriend, Kate who is my everything. I love her more than the world. And Gibbs, he's like the father I never had. I respect him and I have learned so much from him. And I know there's still so much more to learn, and I need to stay so he can teach me. And McGee. He's like a little brother to me. I tease him and taunt him and make his life miserable but at the end of the day we both care about each other more than we'd ever admit. He's my Probie. And if I go, who's going to call him Probie? And superglue his fingers to his keyboard? And then I'd have to hurt them because only Kate and I are allowed to tease McGee like that. And Abby is my little sister. I care about her very much and I know she'd miss me and I'd miss her like crazy if I left. And Ducky is like a grandfather to me. If I leave who's going to stay down in Autopsy after hours and listen to his stories? Palmer, the Autopsy Gremlin is like the weird cousin but who has really god advice. And Jenny is not here but she's the Director. And she's like the mom I never had. You see, we're so much more than a team. We're a family. A dysfunctional but extremely close family. My home is here." The team was silent. They were all proud and honored that Tony thought of them as his family, but as they thought about it they realized he was right. They were a family.

William smiled and looked around at the team and slowly nodded. "Yes, I can see that. I understand now. If you ever need anything, please let me know. Can we still keep in touch?" Tony grinned and took out a pen and paper, scribbling out his phone number and address and email. "Absolutely." The two men exchanged information. William bowed politely to the team. "It was a pleasure meeting all you. If any of you ever need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask." And with that the Prince and his bodyguards disappeared into the elevators. Everyone turned to stare at Tony.

"What?"


	4. Happily Ever After

Four Months Later…..

Tony laid on his back in the soft grass lazily watching Abby and Kate teach McGee how to jump rope. It was a sunny Saturday and Gibbs had given them all the weekend off so the team all met up at the park for a picnic. Even Gibbs came. He and Ducky were sitting at the picnic table playing a game of Scrabble. Palmer was also laying out in the sun laughing at McGee wrestle with the jump rope. "No, McGee. Not like that. When you see the rope in coming down in front of you, then you jump." Abby gently instructed while Kate tried very hard not to laugh. Tony grinned at his girlfriend. They silently agreed to tease the poor agent about this later on. Kate walked back to Tony, who gently pulled her down on the grass with him. He held her while they chuckled at Abby losing her patience with McGee. "He looks like a flamingo." Tony chuckled pulling out his phone to take a video of McGee unwrapping himself from the rope. Kate laughed at her boyfriend.

"Have you been keeping an eye on my dog at all?" Kate said looking around for her Jack Russell Terrier. She spotted Toni digging up the park's flowers by the swings. "Toni!" she smiled as her little dog bounded across the park to them barking every time her feet hit the ground. Tony grimaced at the little dog. Toni still didn't like Tony but she tolerated him because she knew her mommy liked him. Abby skipped up to them followed by McGee. "What's for lunch? I'm starving!" Abby said. Tony smiled and pulled the picnic basket to them. "Well, Gibbs and I were in charge of the meal so we thought we'd whip up something delicious for you." He said with a mischievous smile. "Oh great, you guys were in charge of lunch. Let me guess, Chinese take-out?" Kate smirked. Tony rolled his eyes and playfully pinched her hip. "No, we spent more time than that getting this meal ready for you guys. And here it is! Subway sandwiches!" he exclaimed with a grin. Abby and Kate sighed and rolled their eyes at each other both thinking the same thing: Men…

"Hey, we spent a lot of time picking those out!" Gibbs said to them as Tony passed them out. "What's this?" McGee asked picking up what looked like a six-inch sandwich cut in half. "Oh, that's for Toni. Here girl." Tony said unwrapping the little three-inch sandwiches and placing them out for her. "Awww… that's so cute, Tony!" Kate gushed as they watched Toni politely sniff the meat sandwiches before scarfing them down in two gulps. They all settled down eating their lunches when Palmer nodded to the parking lot. "Hey, Tony. Isn't that the man who was with Prince William when he came to visit?" They all turned to look and sure enough they recognized the man as one of William's bodyguards. He was alone this time and carrying an envelope. Tony wiped his hands off on his jeans and stood to greet their visitor. "Hey there Richard."

"Anthony. Hello!" he responded and turning to nod a greeting at the team who smiled back at him. "William sent me to give this to you. I was told to not accept it back. And he hoped you are doing well. He gives his regards to all of you as well." Richard said to the team. Tony took the envelope from him hesitantly. "Thanks, did you come all the way here just to give me this?" he asked him. Richard nodded. "Yes, it was to be hand delivered in case it got into the wrong hands." Kate stood up. "Well, we're having lunch and we have extra sandwiches. Would you like to stay and have something to eat?" Richard smiled but politely declined. "I am actually taking the jet back to England at 1:00. But thank you." They watched the man walk away before Tony yelled after him, "Say hi to William for us!" Richard turned and smiled and nodded at the team. Tony opened the envelope and frowned as he read the letter. The team watched his face turn to one of shock. "Tony, are you OK?" Abby asked him. Tony slowly looked up to see his friends looking at him in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… William sent me a letter he found. After he found the first letter, he started looking through some of his, our mother's belongings. He found an old letter from her to me. It was supposed to be given to me on my 18th birthday or if anything ever happened to her. It's a trust fund set up in my name for a private bank account and an estate in Italy….The bank account has more than 20 million dollars in it…." He looked up at everyone who were just as shocked as him. "Look Katie, we have a summer house!" he joked. Kate opened her mouth but no words came out. She took the letter from him and gasped as she looked at it. Abby read it over her shoulder and squealed loudly in Kate's ear. "Tony, Kate! Can we come visit you guys in Italy during the summer? Oh please!" Kate was still trying to regain her hearing in her right ear where Abby screamed so Tony answered. "Of course! You all can! Especially you, Gibbs. Maybe you'll find an Italian redhead." Tony flinched as Gibbs' hand came in contact with the back of his head.

Tony turned to Kate and gently pulled her into his arms. "Hey, you alright, babe?" Kate smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. It's amazing. I don't know what to say…" Tony smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Say you love me." He whispered. "I love you, Tony Dinozzo." Kate whispered to him. Tony gently massaged his lips against hers. "Now say you will rub my feet and cook my meals and do my laundry for me." Kate pulled back and playfully punched him in the chest. Tony yelped and then laughed at her. "Then say you'll be my wife." He murmured to her. Kate widened her eyes and looked up at Tony who was looking down at her adoringly. "I love you, Caitlin Todd and I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you by my side. Please say yes." Kate laughed with happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes! I'll be your wife!" Tony picked her up and twirled her around. The team exploded with whistles and clapping for the young couple. Toni barked and yipped excitedly at their feet. Kate picked her up but she squirmed and jumped into Tony's arms, licking his face. "Oh now you decide to like me. Well, we have to put this money to good use. I'm sure we can find you a pretty awesome dog house." He whispered to Toni. He looked out at his family and his fiancée. He was more than happy he decided to stay in DC. This was home, where he belonged. He might not be a Prince but he felt like the richest, happiest man on earth right now.

**The End. **

**I know this is much shorter than my previous stories but I wanted to write something that had no real plot to it. Just something completely unrealistic and fluffy! I Love TATE! **

**But not to worry, I have an idea for a longer story coming up soon... ;)**


End file.
